figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Rohoph
Rohoph, a member of the Annunaki race, crashed onto Mardek's home planet of Belfan. His Annunaki body perished in the impact, but was able to share bodies with young Mardek who happened to be the only possible host nearby. As Mardek grew and began to adventure, Rohoph assisted him, helping the young man and his friends with his healing magic. Background Rohoph is an ex-member of the Governance de Magi, the ruling body of the worlds dominated by the Annunaki race. Involvement Quotes * "Moric!" * "Ah... Good, it worked... Unfortunate choice of body, though. But ah well. Can't be helped. It was the only compatible elemental type host around." * "Hm. I say, you there. Inhabitant. Where is this? No wait... Do you know of the Annunaki? The Lingons? The Astrostles Alliance?" * Deugan: '"Huh? What? Mardek, you're scaring me...!" * '''Mardek: '"Well, I'm starting to scare me too! I don't know what I'm doing! That's not me saying those th-" * "Silence, host. So... this is not a Developed World then? Interesting... I might be safe here... at least for a little while. But at the same time, I'll be so very vulnerable." * 'Deugan: '"Uhm... If you're pretending, Mardek, then stop it... It's not very funny..." * "I suppose you're pretty confused, Inhabitants! *Underdeveloped* and *HUMAN* Inhabitants, might I add..." * "I'll just be blunt and explain. You see, I happen to have crashed my ga-... uh, my 'flying chariot' on this planet of yours, and it appears my other body couldn't take the impact and died. A pity." * "But I still have business in the plane, so I transferred my soul to this host. So now I'm sharing its body. You don't need to *understand* it; you just need to accept it, because I'm going nowhere, and you'd have to kill this creature if you wanted to get at me." * "But despite my prior tone, I mean you no harm at all! No... harm is what I'm against, which is why I'm here now..." * "And I'm sorry to have inconvenienced with you with my presence, but... just be glad I didn't expel this creature's soul from its body, because I COULD have done that and taken full control! I'm not cruel enough though, so I'd rather share." * "You'll have to put up with me for a while though, I'm afraid, because I can only get out of this body when it's ter- ...Uh. Nevermind that, actually." * "I suppose I might as well try to settle in immediately. So tell me, creatures, what you call yourselves! What are your names? You're larvae, correct?" * '''Deugan: "I'm not a caterpillar! And... And I don't know what's going on! I'm confused! This is... too *weird*... * Deugan: '''"But you're some kind of...thing... in Mardek's body that can talk out of his mouth, but you're not him?" * "That is correct, little creature! I'm surprised you followed what I was saying so well seeing as you're but a youngling, and an Underdeveloped one at that!" * "But my, I'm being so rude! I haven't let my host speak in ages! Do forgive me." * '''Mardek: "Mmph! Huh? Well, I couldn't speak! You were doing that, weren't you? Don't do that! Get out of me!" * "I'm afraid I can't do that, O Host. I need to perpetuate myself in this plane, and the bond I just made to this body is rather permanent, so you and I will be together for a long time! You'll just have to get used to having me sharing your body. My name's Rohoph, by the way. A pleasure it is to make your acquaintance, Larval Human Inhabitants of this world." * "You two seem understandably distressed. If you want, I can be silent for a while? I need to mull over my thoughts anyway. I suggest you two rest a bit and calm down. We can talk more later." * Mardek: ''(sarcastically) "Yeh, shut up you weird thing! I...I need to go and lie down..." * '''Deugan: '"I don't know exactly what just happened or what it all means, but I think we should head back to the village now... So come on, let's go..." * "But...It wasn't like that Moric!" * "You're not the real Moric I used to know. Can't you see that Violet Crystal has warped your minds? It's making you evil!" * Moric (in Zombie Warrior's body): "It gives us power! It makes us dictators of the world!" * "Ah, the old corpse... It served me well for many hundreds of years, but alas, now it's ruined." * "I think I have dire news!" * Rohoph: "Moric, did you come here to find me and destroy me?" :Moric: "Yeees, that is an accurate statement." :Rohoph: "Oh, good, because I'd feel awfully neglected if you were here for some other reason!" Category:Mardek Characters Trivia See also * Mardek * Deugan * Emela * Governance de Magi Category:Mardek